


you seem to forget the rules here, baby boy

by apieformydean, midnightau



Series: artificial love [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Aromantic!Chanyeol, Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Thighs, Topping from the Bottom, bc that shit is hot af, but anyho, it's thigh riding okay, we just adore them too much so you get another short smut of them lmao, well that is if you don't read the main story uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightau/pseuds/midnightau
Summary: “Mmm,” Baekhyun hums with a smirky smile, letting one hand slide down on Chanyeol’s chest to rest over his belt buckle. “Do you want me to be gentle or rough?”





	you seem to forget the rules here, baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> another day, another smutty baekyeol extra for all of our lovely readers uwu
> 
> these characters are part of the main story titled 'so baby can i be your boyfriend?', if you wanna check it out, it would be super cool of you  
> but it can also be read as a stand alone one-shot :3
> 
> anyhow, let us start with the fun then, shall we? :3c
> 
> baekhyun by midnightau  
> chanyeol by apieformydean  
> takes place between chapter 44 and 45

Kissing. Touching. Groaning.

He knows how to do this. It’s nothing new; Baekhyun on his lap as they sit on the older boy’s couch, hands gripping at his butt occasionally, Baek’s own in his hair, threading through it just how he knows Chanyeol likes it.

This is fine. He knows how this goes.

He’s confidently leading the kiss, and as it usually is, he doesn’t know how much time has passed since they started making out. It might have been just a couple of minutes, though. His impatient mind doesn’t let any minute pass him by without a thought of what Baekhyun promised him just an hour ago.

When Baek carefully pulls back to look at him, his eyes are blinking curiously at him.

“What’s up, baby?” he asks in a soft whisper, fingers patting his hair lightly.

“Mmm, nothing much,” Chanyeol shrugs, giving him a half smile. “Just a little unsure.”

“About what?” the shorter boy cocks and eyebrow and tilts his head and Chanyeol is so fond of him.

That’s the thing with Baekhyun. He makes Chanyeol see the world through different eyes, and even if he’s not capable of-  _ that _ , Baek is still his most favourite person in the world. Nobody can take that away from them.

“About how we gonna do this.”

“Mmm,” Baekhyun hums with a smirky smile, letting one hand slide down on Chanyeol’s chest to rest over his belt buckle. “Do you want me to be gentle or rough?”

Chanyeol can’t help but gulp at that. Shit. It’s not supposed to make him this horny. He doesn’t have the time to start pondering at the thought of creeping shame he feels, though, because Baek traces the outline of his half-hard cock with a finger through his pants and it makes him breathless in a second.

**

“So what do you say big guy?” Baekhyun giggles as he hooks two of his fingers in Chanyeol’s belt before starting undoing it slowly. “I didn’t hear a reply yet.” He whispers into his ears as he leans closer and Chanyeol’s hands seems to be frozen on his butt.

Baekhyun undos Chanyeol’s pants his fingers sliding between the two fabrics while his lips attack his boyfriend’s neck leaving bite marks all over it. Chanyeol moans in his ears and he smirks before his other hand travels up beneath the younger boy’s shirt. He can feel Chanyeol’s erection growing beneath his hands and he would be lying if he wouldn’t be hella proud of himself. 

He is grinding down on Chanyeol’s thighs now and he can feel his boyfriend’s nails digging in his butt as he grips it and squeezes it. Baekhyun quickly removes Chanyeol’s shirt before his hand is back in his pants pulling off the boxer from beneath slightly so he gets a better access grabbing his hard on. 

His other hand gets tangled up in Chanyeol’s locks and he starts kissing up on his neck, leaving huge hickeys that the boy will not be able to hide from the curious eyes tomorrow. Not long after their lips find each other again, now heavily making out, tongues slipping by one another and the sensation sends light bolts into the older one’s heart. Damn he loves Chanyeol so fucking much.

Now Chanyeol’s hand slip up on his sides, fingers hooking in the hem of his shirt to pull it off with one swift movement and throwing it far away from the two of them. Chanyeol looks up at Baekhyun, chin resting on his chest and kissing his jawline from beneath and the older boy can’t help but moan out loud. The younger’s boy hand finds its place back on Baek’s butt while the other scrapes the thin skin on his back.

Baekhyun pulls his hand out of Chanyeol’s pants smirking as he hears an annoyed little whine from the other one before shoving two of his fingers in his mouth to shut him up. Chanyeol’s eyes widen at his actions before biting down on his fingers.

“Do you want to say something?” He teases, his voice low and his eyes fogged with lust. 

**

With two pretty fingers pressing down on his tongue, Chanyeol can barely say anything. He moans a little, high pitched and way too needy, before sucking on them. Baekhyun breathes out deeply through his nose as he watches with lust-filled eyes as his boyfriend lubes up his fingers.

“Good boy,” he mutters, completely in awe of the sight. Chanyeol feels his cheeks heat up as he swallows around his fingers. Fuck.

How the hell did they get here? And why doesn’t it make him feel uncomfortable at all?

As Baek pulls his fingers out of his mouth, they glimmer slickly in the dim lights of the living room, and Chanyeol bites his lower lip. The older boy holds it up for him to see, smirking as he moves them against each other a little, and the next moment, he sticks them in his own mouth. Chanyeol’s jaw drops as he watches. And Baekhyun knows how to put on a show. He closes his eyes and hums around the fingers, sucking and moving them in and out in such an unholy way…

Chanyeol can't take it, he grabs his wrist and tears his hand away to kiss Baek with all his force, almost knocking the smaller boy off his lap. Wet lips slide against wet lips and tongues fight for dominance, much unlike their usual dynamics when Baekhyun just submit to him.

“I will fuck you so good tonight,” he grumbles between two kisses and unbuttons the smaller boy’s jeans-

Only to have his hand slapped to the side and suddenly being pinned to the back of the couch by two hands on both of his shoulders and Baek’s knees on either sides of his thighs.

“You seem to forget the rules here, baby boy,” Baekhyun smirks down at him, expression hungry and definitely nothing like when  _ he  _ is the one being pinned down. Now he looks like the top Chanyeol never thought he wanted for himself… but here they are now and he is painfully and obviously rock hard in his pants.

**

“No more misbehaving.” Baekhyun groans slender finger pointing threateningly at Chanyeol. “Am I clear?” He asks and the younger boy nods slightly a bit unsure if he really wants to contribute to whatever he is coming at him. 

“Now, be a good boy and undress for me.” Baek pats Chanyeol’s heated cheeks before pushing himself off of his lap and sitting down on his side with his fingers locked behind his neck waiting for the show. And Chanyeol is hesitant as he clumsily stands up, the older boy’s eyes never leaving his beautiful body for a second. 

Chanyeol wiggles out of his jeans and boxers while Baekhyun hungrily licks along his lower lip before biting down on it. He unlocks his fingers and with his hands on the taller boy’s ass he pulls him closer until he is sitting on top of his lap.

“You are so beautiful.” Baekhyun muses as he swipes Chanyeol’s hair away and out of his eyes cupping his face and pulling him in close. While Chanyeol is distracted, his other hand experimentally runs along his crack which makes his boyfriend jump a little before even more hungrily biting down on his lip.

“Fu-  _ Baekhyun _ …” Chanyeol groans as Baekhyun bites his lower lip and pulls it out a little.

“Mmmm?” Baekhyun hums against his hot skin as his lips change positions to his neck and shoulders.

“Do it again.” Chanyeol begs, his breathing heavy and Baekhyun is so fucking proud of himself.

His hand swipes along his crack again but this time his fingers dig in his skin and pulls his buttcheeks apart a little, earning an even deeper groan from the taller boy. Baekhyun giggles against his skin and he can feel Chanyeol shiver against him.

Baekhyun pushes himself away from Chanyeol just so he can admire his boyfriend’s red cheeks and sweating forehead. Baek runs his fingers along his cheeks before his fingers stop on his bitten lips before pushing them in his mouth again to lube them up. And Chanyeol does as he is told to, sucking his baby boy’s slender fingers who acts like a completely different person than what he is like in a reversed situation.

**

Now he knows how to do it. He runs his tongue between Baek’s fingers to cover them entirely. They need to be nice and wet if- if Baek-

They’re drawn back, leaving Chanyeol’s swollen lips with an obscene pop and Baekhyun guides him into a lying position, the older boy situating himself over his boyfriend. He is careful of his wet fingers, though. He’s keeping them in a safe distance from where his other hand nudges Chanyeol’s legs apart, one on the back of the couch, the other supporting him on the floor now.

Chanyeol thinks they must look funny from the outside. He’s way too tall for his own good, but when Baekhyun’s fingers suddenly trail down his thighs, he doesn’t care about these kind of things anymore.

Fuck, his heart is racing and his erection is throbbing and he’s flushed from his chest to the tip of his ears. Baek’s clean hand caresses his tummy as he whispers reassuringly to him.

“It’s okay, baby,” he shushes him, face caring and open at once, the tips of his fingers glazing over the muscles of his abdomen. “I’ll take care of you.”

And with that, he slips his wet hand across his ass, dragging his fingers to his entrance slowly, giving him enough time to stop him whenever, and Chanyeol almost does. All these years of him keeping it together, never letting his guard down, never leaning back to just enjoy the situation, is about to be thrown at the wind.

“You’re doing amazing, baby. Just breathe for me.”

But he trusts Baekhyun like no other.

“I love you.”

And this is how he knows he can prove it. And he will.

Baekhyun’s fingers circle his hole and he feels an unfamiliar lust filling his guts at instant. He breathes out briefly as he locks eyes with his boyfriend.

He’s ready.

**

Baekhyun softly pushes one of his fingers into Chanyeol, who hisses at the impact and he instantly soothes him with several kisses and love bites all over his body. Baekhyun wants him so much but he shouldn’t rush it. He wants Chanyeol to feel over the top. 

As soon as Chanyeol kisses back, the older boy knows he can try adding another finger and it sends his boyfriend over the edge again. Chanyeol rolls his head back again, groaning and hissing from the pain and the sensation that fills his lower stomach and Baekhyun kisses him again. Then he grabs his arms and places it on top of his shoulder so that Chanyeol has something to grip onto when they go on.

Baekhyun starts to slowly pump his fingers inside Chanyeol, extremely carefully not to hurt him more than he has to. His other hand is palming him, playing with his balls and his lips never leaving his. His boyfriend is moaning now, getting used to the unknown feeling quickly, his hand playing with Baekhyun’s hair and the other massaging his shoulder.

Baekhyun twists his fingers inside of him, and Yeol yelps in surprise, his whole body is shivering with every touch and damn Baekhyun just loves it. Loves him. Everything is so surreal and so… perfect. This is how it should be. This is how he imagined topping all his life and he is doing it with the one he loves the most. He is doing it for him because he wants to make him feel glorious. 

Baekhyun is contemplating about adding a third finger but he soon scratches the idea as his lips start to move downwards, leaving featherlight kisses on Yeol’s heated skin. He nibbles on his nipples a little longer before continuing down, his hands never stop moving inside of Chanyeol. 

He soon reaches his boyfriend’s lower stomach and as he moves down he pays extra attention to his abandoned throbbing dick. Kissing it and licking along, every little move making it jump a little and Chanyeol to grab a handful of his hair and tug at it, craving more and Baekhyun is planning to give him just that.

**

Oh god. Baekhyun is twisting his fingers in all the right ways and now he’s licking over his cock and Chanyeol is about to lose it.

And just when he thinks Baek will blow him and most probably make him come in about five seconds, the smaller boy goes even deeper between his legs. Chanyeol’s lust-driven mind takes a moment to register it, and just as he does, his boyfriend pulls his fingers out, leaving him with a gaping feeling and he groans in frustration.

Not for long.

“Oh my fucking-” he blurts, biting down on his tongue because Baekhyun blows cold air between his ass cheeks and chuckles evilly. But before he has the chance to complain, Baek is quicker again, dipping and licking experimentally at his hole.

Then once more.

Then again.

And then he is kissing his skin and tasting him and when his tongue slips past the (now not so tight) ring of muscles, Chanyeol is seeing stars. He has a hard time believing Baek has never done this before, but then again, who is he to judge that? He is practically shaking as he’s trying his best to keep himself up, back and chest and forehead slick with sweat and he touches himself. His fingers curl around his dick as he growls in the back of his throat and pumps himself.

“Baek…” he breathes out, voice low and husky from being more turned on than ever before, but his boyfriend can still hear him. The next moment, Baekhyun shoos his hand away, intertwining their fingers with one and taking his length in the other. Chanyeol, for the first time since Baek dived in, locks eyes with him, and it makes his whole body shiver.

_ His eyes… _

Baekhyun speeds up his pumping on his cock, matching it with the rhythm of his tongue, breathing just as troubled as Chanyeol’s but he doesn’t stop. The younger boy tries his hardest to keep eye contact and keep it together, but Baek pushes in deeper, impossibly so, and Chanyeol’s orgasm rips through him like a storm.

**

Baekhyun pushes himself up, the biggest smirk playing on his lips as he caresses Chanyeol’s tummy as he comes undone. He adores Chanyeol, admires every inch of his body and how beautiful his face looks in this dim light. He is really his everything.

He starts kissing Chanyeol’s body again, licking of the cum to clean him up and with every little kiss the younger boy shivers. When Baekhyun is done he lies between Chanyeol’s legs, supporting himself on his elbows and wiping away the few tears his boyfriend shed, the sweet smile never leaving his face.

The younger boy keeps his eyes closed and Baekhyun kisses his eyelids. He feels his boyfriends arm’s sneak around his waist and weakly pulling him closer. He never stops kissing all over Chanyeol’s face and patting his hair softly to calm him down.

“Thank you so much Yeollie.” He whispers softly before pressing a soft kiss on the younger one’s swollen lips. “You are really the most amazing boyfriend in the entire world.” He adds, his voice breaking a little. Baekhyun doesn’t understand how he got so lucky with his love life but he can’t say he isn’t happy about it.

“You- oh god, Baek,  _ you  _ thank  _ me  _ for it?!” Chanyeol chuckles softly, opening his eyes to look up at him briefly before snuggling closer to bury his face in Baekhyun’s neck whose heart is beating faster than ever. 

Baekhyun sneaks his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulder letting go of his only support to lay on top of him now, shirtless bodies touching each other and he closes his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the moment. Their breathings match up with each other, the ever so calming scent of Chanyeol tickling Baek’s nose.

And then Chanyeol mutters something beneath his breath. Something that catches Baekhyun off guard. He huffs it in Baekhyun’s neck and in the first second he thinks he is imagining things, but when the taller boy pulls him closer, impossibly so, he knows he heard it right and it almost makes him tear up.

“ _ I adore you. _ ” Chanyeol says in the smallest of voices and Baek, oh god, he is over the moon. 

He kisses Chanyeol’s cheek once, twice and many times, each kiss making a loud pop because he just can’t control his little heart beating so fast inside his ribcage. Damn he might explode from happiness. 

“What should we do now, my little king?” Baekhyun leans back to lock eyes with Chanyeol again because even though it’s currently two in the morning, he is wide awake.

**

Wiping away one last tiny teardrop from the corner of his eye, Chanyeol pulls back to rest his head on the armrest of the couch. He can obviously  _ feel _ what Baek is on about. The younger boy purposefully shifts his thigh between his boyfriend’s legs who opens them up eagerly for him.

“Mm, we should take care of this,” Chanyeol mutters, hand coming up to massage the back of Baekhyun’s head as the shorter boy, with a shaky sigh, starts grinding down on him immediately.

Yeol is more or less back in his comfort zone. He knows Baek is doing this partly because, well, he is still horny of course, but also to get him comfortable again, and it’s working. Chanyeol feels like his heart just exploded all over the place in the best sense of the word, and now he is in a place where only he and Baekhyun exist. No expectations to meet. No frowns from others.

Just the two of them.

“Yeollie…” Baekhyun groans with closed eyes and slightly parted lips and takes ahold of Chanyeol’s broad shoulders. His denim-covered crotch never stops grinding down on his bare skin. The taller boy leans in to kiss him, slow and lazy, letting one hand slide into his boyfriend’s hair and holding it; not super tightly, just letting him know he’s there.

And like this, without Baek’s adoring gaze on him, his words come much more easily to him.

“It was so amazing, baby,” he whispers against the older boy’s lips. “Thank you.”

“Oh my f-  _ shut up _ …” Baekhyun breathes in a deep, lust filled voice, short chuckle following instantly, but Chanyeol has no intention to stop. He can feel himself getting more and more turned on again and he smirks.

“Where did you learn how to do it, hm?” he teases, gently biting down on Baek’s lower lip and pulling at it. The shorter boy whines a little, fingers digging into Chanyeol’s skin.

“I’m just naturally talented I guess,” he replies, somewhat dodging the question, but Chanyeol decides to let it slide this once. He captures the boy’s lips in another kiss, one hand keeping him in place by his neck, the other slowly tracing its way down along his chest, ticklish sides and the small of his back until he reached his ass. Sliding his fingers right in the boy’s underwear, Chanyeol grips him to push him tighter against himself. There’s not much left for Baek to do, he settles himself on his boyfriend’s thigh properly, and the younger boy smirks against his lips.

He likes where this is going.

**

His breathing gets caught in the back of his throat. After everything that has happened, Baekhyun thought that they will go, maybe have a nice little bath and go to sleep. But This… fuck. He is pulling himself closer, trying to stop his moans with Chanyeol’s kisses and his whole body trembles.

“ _ Fuck… _ ” He huffs in between to kisses as Chanyeol pushes him against his thigh and Baekhyun swears he could come just in a few seconds. 

“So beautiful…” Chanyeol starts cupping Baekhyun’s face and he blushes to the tip of his ears. Chanyeol is sweet talking to him and it makes his heartbeat fast. “And look at that, I don’t even have to do anything here…” He says fingers running along on Baekhyun’s adam’s apple and collar bones. “Just enjoying the view of my beautiful baby boy fucking himself on my thigh…”

“Shush… stop… talking.” Baekhyun giggles, his head falling in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck who pushes his thigh impossible closer to his crotch. 

His jeans are getting unbearable and he wishes now that he would have let Chanyeol to pull them off when he wanted to. But he couldn’t because well… he wanted to take control. Oh how he regrets it now. The fabric is getting too tight and the denim is not exactly comfortable for grinding.

“Mm everything’s alright?” Chanyeol hums, his eyes shimmering as he locks them with Baekhyun’s own.

“My clothes are uncomfy…” Baekhyun groans that quickly turns into a pathetic giggle.

“Well, too bad you didn’t get rid of them when you had the chance.” Chanyeol teases in an uplifted tone.

“What nooo- don’t be like this.” Baekhyun pouts grabbing onto Chanyeol’s shoulders as he is inches closer to the edge. “Please…” He is begging now but there is no other way out of-  _ this _ .

“Please what?” He asks back, squeezing Baek’s ass who yelps a little.

“Just… do something… anything.” Baek’s mind is clouded and he can’t even utter one proper sentence.

Chanyeol lets out an evil little chuckle before the air is caught in Baekhyun’s throat. Chanyeol bites on his neck hard and starts circling his hole. Baekhyun’s moans become uncontrollable and he starts grinding faster than ever, getting out of breath and damn he is so fucking close to lose it.

“Fuck-  _ Yeollie _ …” And he just  _ knows  _ that he will make him cum in his pants because he was way too cocky and now this is the punishment for it.

**

Baekhyun is a moaning-whining mess on top of him and Chanyeol -- even though he loved being in the centre of his boyfriend’s attention just half an hour ago -- knows this is where he’s meant to be. The older boy is gasping for air, sweat glistening on his temples where hair sticks to his skin and Yeol feels privileged to be the only one to see Baekhyun like this.

They keep their rhythm, Chanyeol pulled back finally to just watch as Baekhyun is keeping himself on the edge, trying his hardest to prolong the moment as much as he can, his dark, half-lidded eyes still keeping eye contact.

And when the younger boy lets the tip of his finger slip in his entrance, Baek cannot take it anymore. Throwing his head back, eyes rolling back in the intense wave of pleasure, he comes right in his boxers and jeans, with a desperate cry of Chanyeol’s name on his lips. He rides it out, quite literally, humping his boyfriend’s thigh frantically, then gradually slowing down, and finally slumping down on the taller boy’s chest.

He stays there for a moment, and Chanyeol’s free hand caresses his back between his shoulder blades. As his breathing normalises, the younger boy chuckles and gives him a small kiss on the top of his head.

“Next time…” Baekhyun’s small, exhausted voice is barely audible. “I come inside you.”

“Huh,” Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at him, and refuses to think about the tingle in his stomach this sentence gave him. “Yeah, right,” he huffs, and after a second of sleepy silence, he nudges his boyfriend off of his chest. “But hey, get up, I won’t let you sleep until you take a shower.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> well yeah.. we might have gotten a little carried away by the flow......  
> we hope it was worth it tho lmao
> 
> how did you like bottom!Yeol? leave your comments for us here bc you know how much we love those uwu  
> thank you for reading and stay hydrated <33


End file.
